This is how it begins
by MadToTheBone1
Summary: scarlett is the daughter of max. who is now dead withe the rest of her flock. Jeb took her in and taught her everything she knows. after watching his death she goes to Hong Kong to find nick. this is where her adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, all mad hatters , this is a new story I'm trying out here's the epilogue. Tell me if I should continue.**

**This is how it begins **

**We're losing her Jeb."**

"I told you it was too much goddammit!"

"We can either save Max or the baby."

"Save the baby, I'm so sorry Max."

This is how the great Maximum Ride and her time passes and how Scarlett's begins.

**CURSE MY CRAZY MIND! I'm in the mood to write so, I think I'll write a chapter right now …**

**Goodbye Jeb**

I stared at the limp body of the closest thing I got to a father. Those bastards just killed Jeb and now they're going to pay. I know it was a test to see if I can emotionally survive seeing the closest person in my life die. Well there a little to late. I passed that long ago, when I found out that I was the reason my mothers dead. I will get revenge.

Ten minutes pass

I'm still looking at the empty shell of a confused but wise person. I figure it's time I get the Hong Kong bag. I look through it and found most of the weapons I have been training with,fake ids, endless credit cards,an extra wind breaker,and I smiled at the last item it was my liquor. I drink all the time, it seems to take all the pain away and it strengthens me. Something about my screwed DNA. I don't mind the taste at all. I find it very soothing as well powerful. Jeb knew this day would come. He had already planed out everything out. I was to go to Hong Kong and look for a Nick Grant. I had gone over this plan many times. After I get everything I go out side of the house I will never see again but, before I can leave I must hide my tracks. Doing as Jeb taught me I focus on the house I see it burst into flames. After everything is in ashes I decide whether to fly or ride. I decide ride, I hop on my motorcycle and drive away not noticing the tears tears going down my cheek.

"Goodbye Jeb." I whisper.

**I know its short but the writing mood has worn off. Tell me if I should continue this story. Please review!!**

**0_o bite me,MadToTheBone1**


	2. Chapter 2

When I was twelve Jeb took me all over the world. I learned many languages. I didn't know it then but, I later realized that was the beginning of my training. Normally when we traveled I would fly with my wings and he would go on the plane. I one day asked him the reason for this he told me that it would be useful one day. So, now that I'm out of gas and I have a flat tire I'm glad he made me memorized the route to China.

At this moment I'm flying over Maine. My wings feel like trucks on my back, my eye lids are threatening to shut, and my stomach is growling. I decide that it would best rest and eat here. I land in a dark alley gracefully hardly hearing my step.

Then I hear a piercing scream,"NICK!" Then another "CASSIE!" I curse my mother and her wonder women genes. I load my guns and disappear in the shadows, a gift from my father. I see a girl she looks about thirteen, has blonde hair with pink highlights,shes wearing black denim shorts with a muscle shirt. Shes pinned by a man seems to be 355lbs, mostly muscle. Then there's a man, looks to be in his mid twenties, trying to reach the girl, I'm lead to believe is Cassie.

When I see the gun pointed to both of there heads, I take action. I make my self known. I shoot the man that has the girl hostage. Hes dead instantly. Everyone is stunned, I use this to my advantage and take out the rest. It took me completely 2 minutes and 45.6 seconds.

he two people look at me in awe. They don't know that this isn't something to awe about. This is something to mourn about. I shouldn't have to kill people. Suddenly I feel light headed. I reach into my back back and get my Miami Rum. I take a couple of sips. I hear the approaching foot steps.

"Wow, that was amazing!" the man says.

"Thank you." I say dryly.

"Hey, can I have some of that?" the girl says motioning to the bottle in my hand.

"Ignore her. I'm Nick Grant."

"Well Nick, I've been looking for you."


	3. plz read all beta readers

**To all of my mad hatters, I have an anoucment! I need some crazy people to beta my stories! if you are interested please message me! Thank you! A new chapter of Spy to Fly is soon to come!**


End file.
